Fair Beauty
by Holly-Anne
Summary: Rosalie Hale was the most beautiful girl in town, but then she met someone a bit more beautiful than she.


**Disclaimer:** I Do Not Own Twilight

**Author's Note:** So little is known about Rosalie, she's so beautiful and so mysterious. Probably one of my favorite characters next to Mr. Jacob Black. So, I thought I'd tell Rosalie's story, with a bit more detail than she herself mentioned in Eclipse. :)

**Chapter One**

Breath-takingly gorgeous. The only words that seem to come to mind to young, seventeen year old Rosalie Hale's head. That's how anyone who saw the porceline faces of Carlisle and Esme Cullen would think. Rosalie noticed the way their eyes shone golden from their pale complextion, every time she saw them, she felt her heart sink. Rosalie, you see, was vain, not one person could pass a mirror and admire themselves more than her, long, golden locks fell endlessly to her waist, her slightly tanned skin fit perfectly with her sparkling blue eyes. Who wouldn't be vain if they looked like her?

Rosalie could rely fully on her looks. She could get anything, anyone, she just had to bat an eyelash and she could have the world at her feet. Perhaps it was the satisfaction Rosalie felt whenever she walked past and saw out of the corner of her eye, every single man on the street staring at her. It would make the corner of her lips turn up, slightly, and have a quick motion to of her hand to her hair, flipping the behind her any stray pieces. She had no competition, every man wanted her, every girl wanted to be her. Rosalie Hale was well-known in her small town, being known as one of the prettiest girls one could ever dream of laying eyes on. She knew this, she took advantage of it.

Maybe it was her beauty that made her family think so fondly of her. Her mother knew that her Rosalie could get things by sheer looks alone. That Rosalie could make something tremendous of her life, that Rosalie would be able to marry rich, that she would be someone. Rosalie didn't mind, it was in her plans all along. Rosalie would leave this small town one day, she wouldn't be a celebrity just there, but in the world. She would dine with high-society and hang on the arm of one of the most wealthy men in all of America. The Great Depression would be a thing of the past, not that it had a huge impact on her life as of yet.

It was, however, that one day Rosalie saw the Cullens in the street during a thunderstorm, rushing into their car, laughing, coats over their heads to avoid the rain. It was the first time that Rosalie had ever laid eyes on them through that shop window across the street. Never before had she seen someone so beautiful, so much more than her. She envied them for that split second, wanting to be them, wanting to be as beautiful as Esme Cullen. Rosalie had found her competition.

"They're to good to be real, are they not Ms. Hale?" the voice came from the shop keeper behind her.

Rosalie inhaled deeply, her eyes still focused on the street, even though the car had disappeared down the road long ago. She nodded slowly. "Who are they?"

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Just moved into the house on Cedar Point a few weeks ago. Only come to town when its raining," the shop keeper answered her.

Rosalie turned around, hanging on his every last word. "Strange, isn't it? Only when its raining?"

"They're richer than most, prehaps they think they're better off coming when no one is out so they're not hasseled for money?" the shop keeper shrugged and turned around to get back to whatever task he was doing.

It made perfect sense to Rosalie. She knew that when her and her family went out about town, people were normally at their feet. She chuckled slightly, perhaps she should live by the Cullen's rules? She made her way down the isle, she saw little figurines and candles at her sides. She picked up a cute, little figurine, examining it in her hands. It was a little girl with a basket, it made her smile. She took a delicate finger to stroke the figure's glass, blonde hair. It reminded her of a little Rosalie.

"Excuse me Miss," the voice was so smooth, seductive, but caught her by surprise. Rosalie dropped the glass figurine in her hand, causing it to hit the ground with the sound of breaking, shattering glass.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry," she said, her speech quick, maybe a bit rapidly. She faced the voice's owner, it was a boy, he was tall, dark, handsome... he looked a lot like the Cullen's. He could have even been one.

"Its my fault, Ms. Hale, is it?" he said, his words sweet. Rosalie swayed, smelling something fairly sweet in the air next to him, best of all, he knew her name. She nodded, biting her bottom lip and giving him a quick smile.

"Can I help you, sir?" she giggled slightly, her cheeks flushed with a bit of embarassment.

"I'm trying to pick out a present for my... sister. Esme Cullen, you may know her? I'm not sure, I wanted the figurine that you were holding, but it seems..." his voice trailed off and he laughed slightly. So he was a Cullen... or at least related to one.

At that moment came the shop keeper, he groaned in frusteration at the mess on the floor. "Rosalie Hale, you will pay for this!" Rosalie nodded slowly, blushing again from the humiliation she felt, especially in front of this fairly good looking boy in front of her.

"It was my fault, I startled Ms. Hale. I'll pay for it, cleaning it up as well," the boy said quietly. It seemed as if he put the shop keeper in a trance. The shop keeper nodded and walked away slowly. "I'm sorry. Name is Edward." At that moment he was looking at a heart shaped music box on the shelf, inspecting it lightly.

"Its okay," Rosalie stammered. Never before had she felt herself at such a loss for words.

"Think she'd like this?" Edward asked, showing her the music box.

"Yes."

"Thank you Ms. Hale, that's all I needed. Better go get a broom," he flashed her a smile and walked away.

Rosalie was so bothered, by the Cullens in general. They were so much richer and better looking than her. The thing that bothered her the most, however, is the way Edward hardly stared at her at all. Sure, he was very gentlemanly, but he didn't stare at her like he wanted her like every other man had. It made her feel so self-conscience, everyone wanted her. She was puzzled, why was he so different, why were the Cullens so... different. She'd have to ponder this though later, for she found herself caught in the pouring rain.

Little did Rosalie Hale know, however, that the conversation she had with Edward would be the last conversation she'd ever have with him... alive.


End file.
